


Wake up

by Basorexia



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Hope, Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basorexia/pseuds/Basorexia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being able to wake up from a nightmare would be preferable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my dear Beta who takes the time to correct my mistakes.

Idly, I open my eyes. The night slowly breaks to dawn and the last vague memories of my disordered dreams fade from my memory.  
With a sight I pushed the covers back and extract myself from my bed, shivering in contact with the cold air that fills my room.  
Dragging my feet, I close the window left open overnight, then head for the small bathroom attached to the gray spartan room that serves as my chamber.  
In front of the mirror, I admire my defeated face still marked by the pillow. My eyes are red, irritated by sleep, which I sorely lacking, and my complexion too pale, reminiscent of a reprieve.  
After a vain attempt to smile, I sighed again and put my hands on the edge of the sink, nose down.  
I am Loki Laufeysson and I'm a wreck, trapped by his family and raving mad.  
Raving mad. This combination of words sounds strange to my ears. This is how my brother Thor calls me. At least it was at the beginning. His wrath has fallen over time. At the beginning I was a madman, crazy just good enough to be locked away.  
When Thor resentment subsided, I became the prisoner, one whose spirit has been broken, the tesseract’s chewing toy.  
Then, a few months later, I returned to what I had always been "his brother who needs help".

Rolling my eyes at the white surface of the sink, I found myself crying. Annoyed by my own stupidity I went away and wash.  
The warm water of the bath that was draining away did not wake me, and made me almost regret getting up.  
Closing my eyes, I remembered my return to Asgard after my defeat on earth. Muzzled like a dog, and handcuffed, I was introduced to the father of all things. He did not once look upon when pronouncing his sentence. Icily. I wasn’t even surprised. Just angry.  
"Loki Laufeysson will be locked away until a cure for his condition is found. If it happens that such a thing is impossible, then he shall remain in his cell until his death”  
One slam of his royal stick to the ground, and presto! Adoptive son sent to oblivion.  
At that time I was still under the influence of the tesseract. Whatever may be said, the tesseract is a powerful artifact. I'm not saying I'm innocent of all that I have done on earth, but we must admit that without the tesseract and the influence it had on my anger, my shame and above all, my sadness, things would have unfolded otherwise.

Footsteps in the corridor along my cell made me open my eyes. With a sigh, I leave my bath, dry myself and get dressed, while someone enters my chamber.  
When I returned to the main room of my prison, my mother was sitting on my bed, a sad smile on her lips.

\- My poor child, you're so skinny. 

She fought back a sob and invited me to sit beside her. After observing me for a long moment, she held out her hand to my face, which she gently stroked. 

\- Your place is not here. You are healed, aren’t you?  
\- Mother...  
\- You are my son. Like your brother when he was exiled on earth, I cannot stand to see you so. My child, enclosed like a beast, hungry and sick.  
\- Your pity will not make me look better, you know...  
\- Loki... 

Her hand fell onto the bed and she dried her tears, slowly exhaling as to give herself courage.  
\- You cannot stay here any longer. Your thoughts are no longer under the seal of this terrible artifact, even if your mind is still fragile, staying here will not help you to get better. You have to get out of here.

She was so sure of what she was saying. It was pathetic and sad. The laments of a desperate mother always are.

\- And how will you go about it? Father will not leave you any choice and he will keep me locked up here.  
\- I did not have the authorization of the father of all things to come to you and yet I am here. I just have to open your door and you will be free.  
\- And Heimdall? His eyes are everywhere, you know as well as me.  
\- Loki! Do not take me for dumber than I am. I know you can make yourself as inconspicuous as a stream of air and you know paths that to us will always be foreign. Uses this knowledge and sneak into a world in which nobody will come to find you.

Not knowing what to think of this exchange, I looked down and remained silent. The truth is that my mother always made me lose my means. As much as I know how to keep my head up in front of my brother and his companions, my mother always pierced my defenses.  
This capacity of hers was frightening.  
She eventually stands and, leaving my cell, gave me her last words. 

\- Tomorrow morning, you will live. Away from us, but you will live. 

The door closes behind her with a sinister creaking.

 

The guard in charge of monitoring the cell of the fallen prince, turned and opened the window that showed inside. In a corner of the room, sitting on the ground, curled up on himself, Loki swung back and forth as lulled by soft music only he could hear.  
With a sigh, the guard closed the window and turned to Thor waiting outside the door, telling him with a sign of the head that he could not enter yet. 

Loki’s hallucinations were still too numerous.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in english, don't hesitate to give me your opinion, it will be accepted with joy.


End file.
